


Mints

by EvilPenguinRika



Series: Soeurshipping [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/F, based off of an au/prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4051453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilPenguinRika/pseuds/EvilPenguinRika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>However, I did notice that she had kept eyeing a box of mints that were on my desk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mints

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: based off of this [au/prompt](http://awful-aus.tumblr.com/post/118619863068/awful-au-250)

**A Soeurshipping Fanfiction**

**Mints**

**~oOo~**

My fingers tapped furiously on the keyboard of my laptop as I quickly wrote out a proposal for a project. I pressed my bare feet onto the cold, and possibly dirty, tiled floor. It wasn’t those fancy tiles one would see in a lavish house, it was those cheap ones that are laid out in every possible school out there. My heels were killing me so I had taken them off somewhere under my desk, which was the reason for my bare feet.

“Hey, Leaf!”

My eyes rolled upwards and met with a pair of hazel eyes.

“Uh, yeah?” I asked. My fingers laid gently on the keyboard as I leaned back into my cheap office chair. I watched my co-worker babble on about something I had no interest of hearing about. Harsh, I know. However, I did notice that she had kept eyeing a box of mints that were on my desk.

“Did you want some?” My brows hunched together in question as I pointed towards the tin box.

Her face flushed and she waved her hands in front of her with a frantic motion.

“No, it’s alright. Anyways, I should get back to work!”

“Alright. Bye, Serena.”

I watched as she stumbled on her way back to her little cubicle. I let out a breath of relief and went back to my proposal. I needed to get this proposal done before noon today, I’m not going to let anything distract me from my goal.

**~oOo~**

“Hi, Leaf!”

It was two hours later and there she was, right next to my cubicle. Serena had this bright large grin on her face and I’m wondering what it was that she wanted to talk about. And I was so close to finishing up the proposal too; I had about two sentences left.

“Yeah, Serena? What’s up?”

“I was just wondering about the upcoming meeting next week.” She said.

I pushed myself away from my desk and turned to face her. “What about it?”

And just like that, she went on to talk about what sort of topics and presentations would be happening. About what sort of discussions would take place. Basically all the boring stuff about what usually happens in meetings. It was odd because she has been in these meetings since forever. Though the one noticeable thing about this conversation was that she had been eyeing the mints but would quickly shift her attention back on me every now and then. Was it possible that she wanted some of the mints?

“Hey, Serena.”

“Hm?”

“Are you sure you don’t want some?” I asked her again. I was positive she knew I was talking about the mints.

“Ah! No, it’s quite alright, Leaf! I-I should head back to work now! Sorry to bother you!” With that, Serena left once more.

“That was… Odd…” I said to myself. I shrugged and continued to finish off the last two sentences for my proposal. My mood went back up since I was going to be able to finish it before the deadline.

**~oOo~**

This is getting way out of hand.

Serena is back in my cubicle talking about something she saw on tv. This is the _seventh_  time she has been at my desk and she’s  _still_  looking at that stupid box of mints. She’s  _definitely_  here for the fucking mints. Who the fuck would visit you seven. Fucking. Times? But every time I asked if she wanted some, she’d refuse and go back to her work. What the fuck.

I asked her if she wanted some mints, but she refused and went back to work. I’m wondering if she’s actually been working at all. Serena left and headed back to her own cubicle once more. I was left alone with these damn mints. What was so interesting about them? I mean, sure the box is tin and painted in a really nice green colour that matches not only my eyes, but Serena’s cute floral skirt. I think they’re peppermint flavoured too, which in my opinion, was much better than strawberry mints. Why would anyone want to have the taste of processed, and fake, strawberries inhabit their mouth for thirty-plus minutes? Not to mention the aftertaste being really gross.

I was about to head back to checking my emails and go over some of my notes for the meeting next week when Serena came back to my desk with a nervous grin. But before she got a chance to come up with some stupid excuse, I grabbed the box of mints and shoved them in her hands.

“Look, you’ve been here at my desk  _eight_  time! Just take the stupid mints! I don’t even want them!” I told her forcefully. I was certain she would have gotten upset at me for yelling at her like that, but instead, her face beamed up at me with delight.

“Thank you, Leaf!” Was all she said before she took off back to her desk.

What the fuck. What the fuck just happened? So it was about those damn fucking mints, what the hell. I groaned inwardly as I fell back into my crappy chair. It squeaked as I leaned back and stared at the foamy ceiling.

“She kinda looked cute when she was smiling like that…” I said to no one in particular.


End file.
